1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation detection device and an operation detection method that detect a finger operation of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is proposed that captures an image of an operation part (finger) of a user and extracts the shadows thereof to detect a finger touch operation, without using a special device such as a touch sensor, as user operation input on a projection surface (screen) of a projection-type video display device (projector).
JP-2008-59283-A discloses an operation detection device including: a means for causing an imaging means to capture an image of an operator in a state lit by an illumination means; a means for detecting a region of a specific site of the operator on the basis of image data of the operator obtained by the imaging means; a means for extracting shadow portions from the detected region of the specific site of the operator; and a means for detecting, from among the extracted shadow portions, a plurality of line segments in which edges form straight lines, detecting points where the detected line segments intersect at acute angles, and detecting these intersecting points as pointing positions in the region of the specific site of the operator.
Furthermore, JP-2011-180712-A discloses a projection-type video display device including: a projection unit that projects video onto a screen; an imaging unit for capturing an image of a region including at least the video projected onto the screen; an actual image detection unit that detects an actual image of a predetermined object that moves above the screen, from the image captured by the imaging unit; a shadow detection unit that detects a shadow of the predetermined object produced by projection light from the projection unit, from the image captured by the imaging unit; a touch determination unit that determines that the predetermined object is touching the screen if the distance between the actual image of the predetermined object and a corresponding point of the shadow is equal to or less than a predetermined threshold value; and a coordinate determination unit that outputs the coordinates of the predetermined object as a pointing position with respect to the video when it has been determined by the touch determination unit that there is touching.